Godzilla
by TheBigBadRascal
Summary: A cosmic event causes creature's to awaken from hibernation and inactivity. Naturally this become's a problem to an already struggling human race who not only have to deal with giant carnivorous human-like creature's who have them on their menu. But now they must deal with giant rampaging monster's who want to go to war with one another. It sure is tough living in a giant's world.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _300 year's before the fall._

On an Island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean a large figure rose from the water near the edge of the beach. The figure, who looked like some kind of theropod like dinasour, was heading toward's the sandy beach. In it's large mouth it held tightly onto a giant squid. The giant sea animal had put up a descent struggle but was eventually taken down by the large dinasour. When it finally got to the dry sand it dropped the squid on the ground. Once out of the water the dinasour stood to it's full height of nearly forty feet tall. It had light brown scalely thick skin, a long neck, wide chest, arm's longer then a tyrranausourus, long leg's, a single row of dorsal plate's running down it's back and a long powerful tail. unlike a typical therapod dinasour, this creature had a more upright posture.

It glared down at it's meal, opening it's mouth to reveal a double-row of teeth. It stomped on the dead squid with it's right leg, bent down and tore of a chunk of meat from the squid's main body. It threw it's head back and swallowed. It huffed a satisfying huff as it enjoyed the taste of one of it's favorite meal's. originally the dinasour wanted to hunt a humpback whale, but it could not find any so it decided on the secound best thing.

After a few long minute's the dinasour finished it's meal, leaving only scrapes that a few bird's were feeding on. The dinasour was about to head deeper into the island to rest when a bright light caught it's attention.

It turned it's head left to view the light which was so bright that it had to squint it's eye's. It saw the light turn into a weird shape bbefore a powerful shockwave blasted the Island. The creature soon felt nothing but burning pain as it was engulfed by a large cloud of smoke.

XXX

 _Shinganshina District present day_

In the ruined Shingansgina District a great battle was taken place. A battle that would decide weather or not Humanity will overcome the Titan's and reclaim thier lost land. Or be devoured by the mindless giant's that have confined them within their cage's. Fighting on the side of humanity were the Survey Corp's, a branch of the military consisting of brave soldier's who dream of freeing humanity from the wrath of the titan's. Indiviual's who will even put thier live's on the line to achieve that dream. Now they put thier dream's, thier ideal's, and thier live's on the line agianst thier enemie's.

In the inner part's of Wall Maria a large body slam's into some of the ruined building's of the Shinganshina District. It looked like it was in the losing end of a fight considering the crack's in it's armored skin. The beast approaching the fallen giant on the other hand was almost entirely unharmed.

 _"I guess I over estimated your strenght berfore Reiner."_ Thought the small human that was within the approaching giant's neck, Eren Yeager. The giant stopped infront of the fallen armored giant who had gotten onto one knee.

 _"Guess it's time."_ Eren thought, glancing at his teammate's and nodding his head.

A girl with short dark hair and a scar under her left eye nodded and prepared two spear like weapon's that she held with both arm's. Two other soldier's behind her also held the spear like weapon's. The three soldier's walked to the edge of the ruined house the were on and aimed thier weapon's at the armured giant that seemed to be glaring up at the Rogue Titan.

 _"Now it's time for you to die Reiner."_ Eren Yeager thought to himself. The soldier's on the rooftop were about to fire thier weapon when all of a sudden the earth started to quake.

 _"What the, an Earthquake."_ Eren thought as he struggled to keep his balance. The Soldier's on the rooftop were also struggling to keep themselve's from falling. Eren took a glance at his comrade's on the rooftop and them back toward's Reiner who somehow managed to right himself up.

 _"DAMN, we were so close."_ Eren roared in his mind. Just as he finished is thought the ground stopped quaking. Eren found his bearing's and looked forward. A scowl appeared on his face when he saw that the Armoured Titan injuries were healing themselve's. He narrowed his eye's when Reiner took a glance at his comrade's on the rooftop who had just managed to regain their bearing's. Reiner then turned his attention back toward's Eren. Eren took a fighting stance and was about to reengage Reiner when suddenly a giant hand shot out from the ground behind Reiner. But before Reiner could turn around to see what happened the hand came down and crushed the Armoured Titan.

Eren looked on with a look of surprise, the soldier's on the rooftop having similar look's on thier face's. The ground shoke a little as a large reptilian horned head ermegred from the ground. The reptilian creature let out a roar as it dug the rest of it's body from underneath the earth. Eren looked on in surprise at the massive creature that emerged from underneath the Shinganshina district. Eren got a better look at it once it was completely out of the hole it emerged from. It looked like some kind of reptilian creature, it had sharp teeth along with some horn's on it's head. It's back was filled with numerus spiked prutusion's that seemed to strech all the was to the begining of it's tail.

The creature let out a loud roar and proceded to look around his surrounding's. Eren took a few slow step's back, worried weather or not the creature would attack him and his comrade's if it spotted them. The creature continued to look around it's surrounding's, eventually turning in the direction that Eren was in.

Eren swallowed nervously as he stared back into the eye's of the mysterious giant that emerged from the ground and crushed Reiner. He stole a glance of the aformentioned Armouer Titan and saw that Reiner's Titan body was evaporating. He turned hiis attention back to the giant in ahead of him. The giant stared at Eren a few secound's longer, then roared and raised it's right hand then brought it down, attempting to crush Eren like it did Reiner earlier. However Eren was faster and manage to jump back out of the way, almost falling on a ruined house behind him in the process.

"Eren." The Rogue Titan heard from his right. He glanced over to see his teammate's. Without wasting time he quickly got up and grabbed the three soldier's that were on the rooftop. He looked up when he heard a roar to see the creature raise it's arm agian. He put his comrade's in his mouth and dodge another crushing blow from the spiked monster. He then proceded to run away from the monster.

XXX

Erwin smith, commander of the Survey Crop's Regime, was staring in shock at the giant reptilian creature that suddenly appeared from underneath Shinganshina, crushed the Armored Titan, and then proceded to attack Eren and his team. The creature seemed to be a few meter's shorter then Wall Maria. Erwin scowled, this creature's unexpected appaerence will surely ruin his plan. He took a glance behind him to see the battle still taking place between Titan and Human. He looked back toward's the Shinganshina district to see that the creature has stopped chasing Eren.

XXX

The Rogue Titan was currently hidding behind some tall ruined bulding's. He opened his mouth and release the occupant's onto his palm. He then placed them on the ground.

"Are you alright Eren?" Asked his dark haired adoptive sister, Mikasa.

The Rogue Titan, Eren, nodded his head before getting to his knee's. The titan's eye's turned white and suddenly steam began to rise from the nape of it's neck. From it emerged Eren, who teared himself from the steaming flesh of the his titan body.

"Eren." Mikasa called worried while Eren hoped to the ground.

"I'm Alright." He said, breathing heavily.

"Eren are you alright?" Said a blonde boy who rushed over to Eren, and Mikasa.

"Yeah just a little tired." Was Eren's reply. "I should be asking you guy's the same thing." He finished glancing between Mikasa and his blonde haired genuis friend, Armin.

"I'm fine." Mikasa replied. "What about you Armin."

"I'm okay I think." He said, checking himself over. "Just a little wet."

"Sorry about that, I didn't know any other way to get you guy's out of here safely." Eren apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"No need to apologize." Mikasa said.

"What about you are you alright." They heard Armin ask. They looked to the person that Armin was asking to see the women that was with them earlier.

She nodded. "What was that thing." She asked while looking upward.

"I don't know." Armin replied. "I've never seen an animal that big before."

"Well what ever it is it crushed Reiner." Eren said. "I don't know if he's dead though."

"I doubt it." Armin said, putting a hand to his chin. "If the nape of his neck wasn't destroyed then he'll just regenerate."

"Let's worry about Reiner later." Mikasa said, gaining everyon's attention. "Right now we need to get out of Shinganshina." She said pointing at the top of Wall Maria.

"Your right." Eren said. "We have to get back to Erwin."

The three nodded and prepared to use thier 3D Menuver Gear when a thought came to Armin.

"Wait." He said, the other three stopped to steal a glance at Armin. "What happened to Hange and the other's."

Eren's eye's went wide. "I don't know, you don't think-"

"I'm sure thier fine." Mikasa said. "Let's get to the wall before we start worrying about the other's." She finished before shooting up toward's the wall.

Eren glanced back at Armin. They nodded at each other and followed suit.

XXX

Hange Zoe picked herself up from the ruin's of a collapsed house. Somehow she managed not to be crushed during the collapse. She stood up straight and rubbed her head. She looked around herself and saw that alot of the ruined houses had collasped. Ahead of her was a massive hole like the ground had collasped. Then she remembered what happened before she was knocked out. Eren had cornered the Armoured Titan and was about to finish him when suddenly a giant hand shot up from beneath the ground. After that she remembered the ground began to rise uo from under her and in her attempt at escape, she must have hit her head on something knocking her out in the process.

"Guess I should call myself lucky for not being crushed underneath this debry." Hange said while patting the ruined rooftop with her foot. She suddenlty heard a loud roar and looked up to see a giant reptile approaching Wall Maria. Her eye's went wide with wounder.

"WHOAAAAaaaaaa, what is that." She said excitingly.

"Squad leader." Hange heard someone say. She glanced to her left and saw one of her teammate's. "Are you alright." He said. Hange nodded.

The man sighed. "That's good to hear." He the turned his attention to the beast. "What is that thing?"

Hange turned her attention back to the giant as well. "I don't know but that thing is heading toward's Erwin's direction. Let's head to Wall Maria before that thing reache's the other's." She said, running off the soldier following suit.

XXX

Now thing's were getting worse. Erwin watched nervously as the giant reptile made it's way toward's his section of Wall Maria. He took a g;ance behind him seeing that his comrade's were still busy fighting of the titan's to be aware of the empending danger. He looked back toward's the reptile, the creature getting closer with every passing secound. Erwin had a few option's in mind, however none of the outcome's seem to be able to save the horse's. His descision time was running out as the reptile continued to get closer and closer to his location.

Letting out a sigh Erwin made his descision. He turned around grabbed his flare gun and fired a green flare.

"Everyone retreat, get as far away from here as you can do not stay in this vicinity." He yelled his order. Then proceded to run to his right.

The soldier's were confused at first when Erwin gave the signal to retreat, but then hurriedly followed suit when they saw him begin to run away from his position on top of Wall Maria. They quickly zipped toward's the wall and away from the horse's.

Erwin stopped 20 meter's away from the approaching reptile. He was soon joined by a few soldier's, one of them being Corporal Levi Ackerman "Humanity's Strongest Soldier".

"What the hell is that?" Levi asked, standing next to the one-armed commander.

"I don't know but it's heading toward's the Titan's and horse's." Was Erwin's reply. "If it kill's the horse's then we might not return."

Levi litsened to the commander as they, along with the rest of the soldier's that joined them, watched the reptile stop in front of the wall.

The spiked monster looked up at the wall curiously, he was 10 meter's shorter then the wall while he was on all four's. With a huff the creature stood up on his hind leg's and looked at what was on the other side of the wall. While doing so the human's on the wall were surprised to see the creature suddenly tower over Wall Maria.

The creature huffed once more before proceeding to destroy a portion of the wall in front of it. The human's on the wall cursed and scowled at the sight of the wall being destroyed. The creature proceeded to get back on all four's and stared at the small creature's in front of it. They looked like the same creature's that it encountered a few day's ago while on the run from his rival. The spiked monster let out an annoyed howl and his brow's narrowed, these creature's gave of the same disturbing feeling that the one's he fought a few day's ago did.

With a loud roar the spiked monster raised it's right arm intending on crushing some of the disturbing creature's. The human's on the wall were surprised to see an animal about to attack a titan. But before the spiked monster could bring down it's arm and crush the naked giant's another ear piercing roar from behind him. The creature put his arm back to his side and glanced behind him, the feeling of anger and the primal instinct to engage his rival welling up inside of him.

"Not another one." Corporal Levi said. As he saw the titanic beast easily destroy the section of Wall Maria that Eren had just plugged up.

This new beast also looked to be reptilian. But unlike the spicked monster it stood upright on two leg's. It's skin was charcole grey in color and looked ruff and bumpy. It had a small head connected to a thick long neck, short arm's, a wide chest, and thick muscular leg's. It was making a beline toward's the spiked monster who had turned it's attention away from the Titan's and on the new beast.

"It look's like thier ganna fight." Said a soldier.

"Damn it, we just fixed the hole in Wall Maria, now that monster's made and even bigger one." Said Eren Yeager, who was standing a few meter's away from the rest of the Survey Corp's. Watching along with his teammat's as the two giant's made thier way toward's each other.

The giant's stopped in front of the hole the spiked monster came out of. The spiked monster stood on it's hind leg's and let out a challenging roar. The bigger creature respounded by stompping it's foot on the ground and letting out an even louder roar ready to take on it's anceint rival in a battle to the death.

 **My very first story. A crossover between Godzilla King of the Monster's and AoT/SNK original right :). Anyway scince it's my first story ever it didn't come out as well as I hoped it would, for some reason it feel's rushed but whatev's.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about the first chapter, and feel free to give any pointer's and tip's on how to improve writing quality.**

 **Also if you wnat, tell me what direction you think this story will go in. Who know's maybe some of your idea's may help me in the long run.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Shinganshina District_

Two giant's glared at each other in the ruin's of the Shinganshina District. Both ready to tear one another apart, both ready to continue their fight and renew a rivalry that time has not yet forgotten. As the two were about to engage, the human's atop Wall Maria watch with anticipation and worry.

The monster's broke away from their heated glaring contest and proceeded to advance toward's one another. Moving away from the hole on the ground, the two giant's rushed in. The armoured monster managed to strike first as he leaped up to deliver a hard toothy bite to the left forearm of the giant grey monster before him. The monster growled in annoyance and attempted to throw the spiked beast away from his arm. However no matter how hard he tried, the armoured beast would not let go of his arm, and with each movement the grey monster made the more he felt the teeth of his adversary sink in. Seeing that thrashing his arm around would not work the grey monster decided to lash out with his free arm, and claw the thick neck of the armoured beast.

The armoured monster finally let go of the grey giant's forearm after a few strike's from the latter's clawed hand. Howerver he was not finished with his assult, the spiked beast moved back a few step's then rushed forward with his head lowered to his opponent's belly. The grey monster let out an annoyed roar as he felt the crown of horn's on his armored foe stab his stomach. The grey monster glared down at his opponent, he wouldn't let him continue his attack. Before the armoured beast could remove his crown of horn's from the grey monster's abdomen, the grey monster grabbed the spiked beast's head, removed him from his abdomen, and tossed the monster to the side. The spiked creature slamed down and demolished several ruined home's.

The grey monster let out a thunderous roar and proceeded toward's his fallen foe.

XXX

"Their going to destroy what's left of Shinganshina." Erwin heard a distressed soldier say. The Survey Corp's had been watching the two giant reptile's battle for the past few short minute's. Some soldier's grew angry at the site of seeing the land lost to the Titan's get ruined even more by the monster's, while other's grew worried at the thought of having to face whoever was the victor.

The sound of wood being crushed behind them drew Ewrin's attention. He half turned around to see what was the cause of the noise and a scowl appeared on his face when he saw.

 _"Crap."_ He thought as he saw the Titan's from earlier attempting to breack through the horse's cabin.

"I knew I forgot something." The commander heard Levi say from beside him.

"Now that the Armored Titan's out of commision, I guess we can concentrate all of our man power on defending the horse's." Levi said. He then turned to the other soldier's closest to him.

"Alright slacker's the show's over." He said gaining the attention of the soldier's. "Don't forget we still have to protect our horse's." The soldier's looked toward's the horse's cabin and grew wide eye's at seeing some of the smaller Titan's attempting to breack in. They looked back to Levi and nodded before flying of to confront the Titan's.

Seeing their fellow soldier's leave the top of the wall. The rest realized the situation and followed suit.

Levi was about to join them but stopped when he heard Erwin's voice. "Remember Levi, your the one who has to kill the Beast Titan." He said.

"Yeah." Levi said, sparing a glance at Erwin. "I know." And with that he jumped of Wall Maria and proceeded to join the battle.

"Commander." Erwin heard a familier voice say. He turned around to see Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and a female sodlier running toward's him.

"Eren you along with the rest made it back unharmed." Erwin said.

"Yeah." Eren replied as he came to a stop. "But...we don't know if Reiner is dead."

Erwin raised a hand. "Don't worry about it, we'll deal with him later. Beside's it look's like he'll be out of it for a while." Erwin said, sparing a glance to the combating giant's within the wall's. Eren doing the same.

"Guess we have to deal with them soon." Eren said.

"Forget them, for now we must concentrate on defending our horse's from the Titan's." Erwin said turning back toward's the battle between man and Titan.

"So all we have to do now is defeat the Titan's." Came the voice of Armin. "Shouldn't be to hard now with Eren, and Mikasa here."

"No Eren won't be joining the battle for the horse's." Erwin said, much to the surprise of Eren and the other's.

"But commander why?" Eren said.

Erwin spoke without turning toward's him. "Because I have a diffrent mission for you and Mikasa." Erwin spoke, glancing at Eren once he finished.

"Differnt mission?" Eren said confused.

"But commander, what could be more important then the horse's?" Armin asked.

Erwin stared at him, then pointed at the Beast Titan. "Him." He said.

Eren's group turned to face the Beast Titan. 

"The Beast Titan?" Armin said.

"Yes, I want Eren and Mikasa to assist Levi in taking down the Beast Titan."

Hearing that Eren's eye's went wide, and then a smile appeared on his face. "Yes commander I understand." Eren said. He then turned toward's Mikasa. "You ready for this."

Mikasa respounded with a nod.

"Good." Erwin said. "I want you to transform into the Rogue Titan and gain the attention of the 15 meter class Titan's."

"You want me to gain thier attention?" Eren repeated.

Erwin faced him and nodded. "I want you to lure them away from the Beast Titan." He stated. "The less Titan's that are near the Beast Titan, the less interference Levi and Mikasa will have."

At the sound of her name Mikasa perked up, and she regarded her commander.

"Commander, are you implying that Eren face the Titan's alone." She said, a displeased look apearing on her face.

However the commander was unfazed by it. "Yes, I know Levi is strong, but even he has his limit's. Mikasa your Humanity's secound strongest soldier after him, if the two of you work together then their should be no way the Beast Titan can escape with his life." Erwin finished with a stern look on his face.

"But what if Eren get's captured by the Titan's." Mikasa said, narrowing her eye's. "If that happen's then the Beast Titan would have accomplished his mission and retreat, with or without Reiner."

Erwin respounded. "I am aware of that possibility, but I have faith in Eren's combat ability."

Eren watched Mikasa curiously, she kept her brow's narrowed before letting out a sigh. "Fine." She said.

Eren placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mikasa, I'm stronger then I was three month's ago." He stated. "I can handle them."

Mikasa looked at him with worry. "Don't overestimate your Titan power's Eren, no matter how much stronger you've gotten. With that many Titan's you will get overwhelmed eventually." She finished.

"Hey what happened to having faith in your friend's." Eren said.

"It's not that I don't have faith. I just don't want to lose you." She said.

Eren looked at her carefully. He breath in heavily and breath out.

"Don't worry, I know their's a chance that I'll get captured agian." He began. "But even so, I can't just sit here and hide while everyone else put's thier live's on the line...not this time." He finished, his eye's burning with a new found determination.

Mikasa saw the look on his face, she turned her gaze away from him and sighed. Then a smile appeared on her face.

"Just be carefull, don't do anything stupid." She said. Eren smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry, it's not like Eren won't be without reeinforcement's." They heard Erwin say.

Armin perked up when he saw Erwin face him. "Armin you may not be the most skilled soldier, but will you be willing to assist Eren on this mission." He said. Armin furrowed his brow and nodded.

"Of course." Armin said, placing his fist over his heart. "I'm a soldier of the Survey Corp's after all aren't I. I'll put my life on the line along with everyone else." He stated with determinaton in his voice. This bringing a smile to both Eren and Mikasa's face's.

Erwin smiled "Good." He then regarded the female soldier who has been silent the whole time. "And you?" He asked.

The girl nodded and formed the salute. "Of course." She said.

Erwin nodded then turned back to the battle. "Alright then enough talk, let's hurry and win this battle for the sake of humanity." He said.

"Yes Sir." Came the combined reply's of Eren and company, before they took off.

"Are you sure you want to do this Armin." Eren asked as they landed on the roof's of the ruined house's.

"Why are you asking me this, I already told the commander that I'll do it." He replied while they jumped from roof to roof, dodge and slicing Titan's as they passed by. "Beside's I can't let my friend's and fellow soldier's fight alone." He finished.

A smile appeared on Eren's face. "Right, sorry for asking you." He said.

"Enough talk, the fight's about to start." They heard Mikasa say. Both of them faced forward, and saw that they we're getting close to the Titan's.

"Right I'll lead the way." Eren said as he got ahead of the other's and jumped of the last house. Before he landed he bit down on his thum and transformed into the Rogue Titan. He landed on the ground and let loose a roar, gaining the attention of the surrounding Titan's.

XXX

Erwin stood alone atop of Wall Maria, a depressed look plastered on his face. _"If only I could join them in this fight."_ He thought.

"Commander." Erwin heard a voice interupting his thought's. He turned to the source and saw Hange and another soldier land in front of him.

"Hange you made it." Erwin said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Of course, I can't die just yet." Hange said. She then turned her attention to the battle. "So care to fill me in."

Erwin faced the battle as well. "We're saving as much horse's as we can." He started. "And I've sent those who battled the Armoured Titan to assist Levi in killing the Beast Titan." He finished, turning to glance at Hange. "Now that your here, can you provide backup for Eren." He said.

"Yeah no problem." Hange said as she saw Eren in his Titan from combating the 15 meter class. "But I have a quick question before I leave." She said, turning her head to face Erwin.

Erwin met her gaze. "What is it?" He asked.

"What do we do with them once we finish of the Titan's?" She said turning to point at the still combating monster's.

Erwin turned his attention to the two monster's and a surprised look appeared on his face at seeing much of Shinganshina destroyed and up in flame's. "I'm working on a plan to deal with them." He said.

Hange nodded. "I think their ganna be tougher to deal with." She said."Before I arrived here I saw the grey one shot some kind of blue fire from it's mouth, that's the reason why Shinganshina is in flame's.

Erwin narrouwed his eye's at hearing that. "Understood." He said

Hange regarded Erwin for a few secound's then turned to the male soldier beside her, spoke to him, and took of toward's Eren's locaion. Leaving Erwin to himself once agian atop Wall Maria.

XXX

The large body of the armoured beast slamed down on some ruined house's once agian. The monster laid on his back, a bad position for him to be on due to how much difficulty it was for him to get of his back due to his spikey shell. He looked up to see that his rival was slowly approaching him. The spiked monster began to squirm around, atempting to right himself up.

The grey monster stopped a few meter's in front of his downed foe. He looked at him and saw that he was attempting to get off his armoured back. Not one to let his enemy's recover, the grey monster's dorsal spine's flashed a bright whitish blue for a secound, he breathed in some air and then breath out unleahing a nean blue beam of pure radiation at his downed foe.

The blue beam struck the armoured monster's belly, then it went straight up to his chest. The downed monster roared in pain as he felt the hot radiation burn his torso. The armoured monster stopped squirming, his head and limb's going limp as he laid on his back breathing heavily. He huffed out a breath of air as he felt his rival's large four fingered foot come down on his abdomen. The spiked monster weakly raised it's head to look up at his anceint rival then lowered it back down, to tired to keep it raised.

The grey monster stared down at his fallen foe. He put some more weight onto his foot causing it to slowly crush the spiked monster's abdomen. The spiked monster let loose a few weak sound's, the grey monster deciding that it was time to end this fight, began to charge up his atomic breath. His dorsal spine's flashed and he felt the radiation gathering up in his lower chest. He was about to unleash his atomic breath and kill his rival when a flash of light suddenly cought his attention. The monster took his gaze away from his downed foe and brought it to the source of the light.

What he saw was a large humanoid creature standing on the other side of the wall. A large steam cloud surrounding it. The grey monster narrouwed his eye's in anger. That creature looked almost exactly like the small creature's he had encountered a few day's ago, only this one lacked any skin. Feeling the atomic energy begin to grow unstable within his lower chest, the grey monster decided that he would deal with that creature later. The monster turned his attention back to his fallen opponent, intent on finishing him off.

However before the grey monster could fire his breath weapon. The amount of time he took to regard the strange light and the creature gave the armoured monster enough time to counter. Just as the grey monster was going to fire his atomic breath, the armoured beast rolled onto his abdomen, managing to get his rival's foot off of him. Caought by surprise the grey monster fired his atomic breath, hitting his opponent's protected armoured back instead of his injured chest. The armoured monster felt his back heat up, but it wasn't painful just an annoyance. Once the blast finished, some of the armoured beast back spine's had melted a little.

The grey monster roared in anger, his oppurtunity to kill his rival now gone. The monster glared at the armoured beast, who had turned to face him, now standing on his hind leg's. The grey beast attempted to finish him off agian, he charged his atomic breath and fired. However having been anticipating him to do excatly that, the armoured beast ducked under the heat ray, which was intended to strick his lower chest. The heat ray past straight over his head and toward's the colassal giant that was on the other side of the wall.

Moving quickly the armoured beast charged forward. Aiming his crown of horn's to his opponent's left knee. The grey monster, not expecting his rival to dodge his atomic breath, was cought by surpise and fell to his side when the armoured beast headbutted his knee. With his rival down and being to exhausted to fight any longer. The armoured beast retreated back to the hole he came out of.

XXX

The colassal Titan had appeared out of no where. Well not really, Bertolt Hover AKA the Colassal Titan and accomplince of Reiner had been hiding in one of the barrel's that was strapped to the "Titan on all Four's" back. His sudden appearence would have made thing's difficult for the already tired Survey Corp's, were it not for a sudden blue beam of light stricking it through it's chest. Eren and the Survey Corp's, including those who were defending the horse's stared in surprise as the saw the colassal titan go down.

 _"What the hell?"_ The Rouge Titan, Eren Yeager, thought. As he stared at the fallen form of the Colassal Titan.

Suddenly the earth began quacking and he found himself struggling to keep his balance. But as soon as it began it came to a sudden stop.

 _"Just what the hell is going on?"_ Eren thought angrily as he found his bearing's.

"Eren are you alright." Eren heard his friend Armin say.

Armin saw the Rogue Titan nod his head yes. Armin smiled and nodded back, he then regarded the fallen Colassal Titan.

"What struck him?" He woundered outloud.

Eren turned his attention away from Armin and back on The Colassal Titan. Then he heard the voice of one of his superior's

"Everyone get out of the way." Hange yelled. Eren saw many of the soldier's quickly comply. He looked up at the damaged wall and saw the reason why. Stomping his way toward's them was the giant grey reptile. An angry glare was plastered on it's face as he slowly approached. Eren eye's went wide, he turned toward's Armin grabbed him and began running away from the area.

The giant monster was slowly stomping it's way toward's the fallen Colassol Titan. Every footstop he made shaking the earth beneath him.

"He'll crush the horse's." Said one soldier. However everyone grew silent when they saw the monster stop in front of a squirming Colassal Titan.

Eren looked on with curious anticipation. Was this monster going to kill Bertolt. His assumption was half correct when he witnessed the monster's back spine's glow before it released a blue stream of light that set the fallen titan a blaze. Everyone looked on in silence as they saw the one responsible for letting the titan's invade Wall Maria, being burned to ashes by one of the monster's who destroyed the rest of Shinganshina.

Once he finished incinirating the Colassol Titan the grey monster continured onward. Most of the Survey Corp's letting loose a sigh of relief when the monster missed the horse's cabin.

"Wait a minute." Armin said. "It's heading toward's trost. Thier's absolutely no way the Garrison would be able to stop it."

The commander of the Survey Corp's, Erwin, narrowed his brow as he contmplated the situation.

"We've got to get their before that creature does." He began. "The Garrison won't be able to handle that monster." He finished.

He straightened himself and said loudly. "Alright soldier's we have to beat that thing to Trost and get our comrade's out of thier." He said before jumping of Wall Maria, the Survey Corp's following suit.

 **Here's chapter number 2 of Godzilla. This one's a long one hope that you guy's enjoy that. Tell me what you think of the fight between Godzilla and his "Armoured" foe, (You know who he is). Also tell me what you think of me not using the monster's name's. I wanted to keep it that way until the main character's find out the name's for themselve's.**

 **Thank's for reading and please leave a review. till next time.**


End file.
